Despedida de Casamento
by Mache-chin
Summary: *Continuação de "Competição Amistosa", mas pode ser lida depois de "Tal Pai, Tal Filho" Natsu e Lucy estão vivendo uma bela vida de casal, assim como seus amigos. Erza e Jellal estão prestes a ter sua primeira filha enquanto os outros curtem seus primeiros anos como pais, e é neste ambiente que a maga estelar se questiona quando casará e terá filhos. Mas Natsu pode ter a solução.


**1: Fairy Tail, muito infelizmente, não me pertence. ç ç**

**2: Esta fanfic é uma interseção (ou seja, tá no meio) de "Competição Amistosa" e "Tal Pai, Tal Filho", mas pode ser lida por último.**

**Oneshot**

_{Dez anos atrás}_

_Lucy – Natsu, pelo amor de Deus, tire os pés de cima da mesa! Quer um tabefe na cabeça?_

_Natsu – Desculpa Lucy. – ele riu travesso e obedeceu, virando-se para ela e abrindo um de seus grandes sorrisos ao vê-la com as mãos na cintura – Oh! Você tá cozinhando? O que é?_

_Lucy – Pato assado... E peixe fritado a pedido do Happy. – a loira corou – O que foi?_

_Natsu – Você fica tão bonita quando cozinha. – o Salamandra se debruçou sobre o sofá e riu._

_Lucy – Não fique me encarando assim idiota! Eu fico envergonhada!_

_Natsu – Mas eu gosto de te ver de avental, com os cabelos amarrados no alto e com essa sua cara de turrona. – Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso torto._

_Lucy – Turrona, é? – suas mãos estavam apertadas na cintura, para não voarem no pescoço dele – Então acho que você não se incomoda caso eu torre a sua parte do almoço, __**acidentalmente**__._

_Natsu – Eu disse turrona? – ele rapidamente riu e coçou a cabeça – Fiquei confuso do nada!_

_Lucy – Ah. – ela deu de costas e rumou de volta a cozinha, mas o amado a seguiu num pulo._

_Natsu – Oh Lucy, não fique com raiva! – ele implorou, aproveitando a distração dela com o corte dos legumes para abraça-la por trás pela cintura e apoiar o queixo no seu ombro direito – A sua bunda cresceu? – a moça abriu a boca incrédula e, envergonhada, o encarou._

_Lucy – Está dizendo que eu engordei? – Natsu piscou confuso e levantou a cabeça._

_Natsu – Não, só disse que você ficou muito mais bonita desde ontem._

_Lucy – Fala isso com tanta naturalidade que me irrita. – ela suspirou e levantou a sua faca, cortando uma cebola – Mas não tente me enganar! Você disse que meu bumbum cresceu!_

_Natsu – Foi. – ele respondeu com simplicidade pra logo apertar a dita carne com um sorriso descarado de inocência – Olha só: enche as minhas mãos! Seja o que estiver comendo, não pare!_

_Lucy – NATSU! – quando ela ia se virar para esbofeteá-lo, o Salamandra a deteve._

_Natsu – Ei Lucy... – ele sussurrou devagar, segurando seus pulsos e encostando a boca nos cabelos dela, descendo até a orelha esquerda – Eu te amo. – pronto, a loira se rendeu!_

_Lucy – Nem venha! – ela corou e respirava com dificuldade, estremecendo a cada beijo dele em seu pescoço – Eu sei o que você quer quando fica assim. Já terminei o pato, mas falta o peixe._

_Natsu – Põe no fogão e vem comigo. – ele quase implorou, tentando puxá-la pela cintura._

_Lucy – Agora não! É difícil esperar só mais alguns minutinhos? – Natsu acariciou os seus braços e começou a subir a barriga até os seios – Tá quase..._

_Natsu – Quero você agora. – ele a interrompeu e ofegou junto dela._

_Lucy – Tá bom, vamos lá! – ela saiu correndo para o quarto e o puxou pela mão._

_..._

_Lucy – Meu Deus! – a loira ainda respirava com dificuldade, ainda agarrando as grades da cama de casal e ainda enrolada entre as pernas fortes do homem sobre seu peito – Você parece um dragão mesmo! É insaciável! – os dois riram juntos, voltando à respiração normal – Está quente. – ela massageou suas costas enquanto ele se acomodava confortavelmente entre seus seios._

_Natsu – Culpa sua. – o Salamandra a apertou mais protetoramente e sorriu satisfeito._

_Para os dois nunca haveria nada melhor do que fazer amor com a pessoa da sua vida. Muito melhor se fosse para fazer as pazes, pois garantia mais prazer! Eles continuaram naquele clima de felicidade pós-sexo até Lucy puxar bruscamente os cabelos de Natsu. O coitado resmungou._

_Natsu – Poxa Lucy, doeu! – ele levantou a cabeça, massageando a nuca – Por que fez isso?_

_Lucy – Natsu! – ela ignorou sua reclamação – Hoje eu estou... É... – mesmo que já tivessem feito isso várias vezes, algumas palavras continuavam sendo constrangedoras de dizer alto._

_Natsu – É seu período fértil? – menos para o __**inocente**__ Natsu, é claro!_

_Lucy – É. – a amada concordou baixinho, se agarrando corada ao lençol e puxando o amado para sentar – Você não tem medo de que eu já possa estar... – ela pausou, mas ele ficou quieto._

_Natsu – Estar o quê? Com fome? – Lucy o estapeou no topo da cabeça._

_Lucy – Não mula! De eu estar... – a loira voltou a corar, espremendo o lençol entre as mãos e tapando o rosto até o nariz, olhando de esgueira o namorado – Grávida? – Natsu demorou a ter compreensão do que ela disse, mas quando entendeu arregalou os olhos e se dobrou para frente._

_Natsu – VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? – um tanto equivocado._

_Lucy – NÃO! – a moça berrou de volta, abaixando seu lençol – Mas... Você gostaria que eu estivesse? – o Salamandra abriu um enorme sorriso._

_Natsu – Claro que sim Lucy! Eu já disse antes: nós vamos ter trinta filhos! – tímida, ela se deteve ao nervosismo e riu – Além disso... – ele a abraçou e recostou a cabeça entre os seios dela – Vai ser muito divertido fazer os bebês! – Lucy rosnou e puxou sua bochecha esquerda._

_Lucy – O que você disse? – Natsu resmungou de dor e virou a cabeça para olhá-la._

_Natsu – Eu disse que vai ser muito divertido __**criar**__ os bebês! – a loira fez uma careta, mas o sorriso confortável logo voltou ao seu rosto e o rapaz aproveitou a chance pra empurrá-la e deitar sobre si de novo – Seu cheiro é tão bom. Eu adoro ficar aqui. – ele apertou os seios entre seu rosto._

_Lucy – Ah, seu crianção! – ela riu vendo o sorriso bobo e desistiu de reclamar, suspirando e voltando a acariciar os cabelos rosados e massagear as costas largas – Mas eu fico muito feliz te ouvindo dizer isso. Também quero ter muitos filhos com você. E nossos amigos serão padrinhos._

_Natsu – Quem sabe eles até tenham seus próprios filhos. A família na guilda aumentaria!_

_Lucy – É. – eles riram divertidos com a ideia – Já imaginou os nossos filhos casando com os dos outros? Gajeel e Levy, Gray e Juvia, Erza e Jellal... Ou até a garotinha do Laxus e da Mira, e quem sabe os pequenos da Evergreen e do Elfman. Seria divertido!_

_Natsu – Ah não! – ele de repente levantou a cabeça – Não entrego minhas filhas pro Gajeel e nem para o cabeção gelado do Gray! – Lucy gargalhou._

_Lucy – E como sabe que teremos filhas? E se tivermos meninos?_

_Natsu – Não importa. – o Salamandra rosnou e voltou a deitar – Mas eu quero que o nome do nosso primeiro filho seja Igneel. Tudo bem? – ela sorriu docemente e recomeçou o cafuné nele._

_Lucy – Claro. E se for menina, Layla. Certo? – Natsu resmungou em resposta afirmativa e, alguns segundos depois, ele olhou maliciosamente para a amada._

_Natsu – Então... Quer começar a treinar agora Lucy?_

_Lucy – Ah, ah! Nada pervertido antes do casamento, senhor Dragneel!_

_Natsu – Não acha um pouco tarde pra isso, senhora Heartifilia? – ela corou e fez bico._

_Lucy – É __**senhorita**__. – o Salamandra riu e, sem permissão, começou a acariciar suas coxas._

_Natsu – Só mais uma vez? – a loira riu e se deu por vencida, abraçando-o pelo pescoço._

_Mais tarde eles iriam se reunir para o almoço e Happy choraria vendo seu peixe tostado._

_{Três meses depois}_

_A guilda permanecia como sempre: alegre e baderneira. Estava até mais para festiva devido à gravidez avançada de Erza. Todos esperavam ansiosos pelo dia em que a bebê nasceria, uma fofa menina que a mãe já havia combinado com o papai Jellal de se chamar Emiko. Enquanto os dois se sentavam numa mesa do canto e todos babavam a guerreira com mimos, principalmente seu bom e carinhoso marido, massageando a barriga avantajada, Lucy se debruçava sobre o balcão._

_Como já acontecia há alguns dias, ela tinha acordado com um enorme apetite e pedia para a amiga Mirajane trazer cada vez mais comida. Todos vinham observando as reações estranhas dela com leves suposições, mas ninguém suspeitava mais do que Erza. Para ela a Lucy não estava com T.O.C., o Transtorno Obsessivo por Comida. Aquilo podia ser tudo, menos doença. E Levy podia estar sofrendo do mesmo mal, sendo com sintomas diferentes, segundo a ruiva e Mira discutiram._

_Levy – Ah Lucy, como você pode? – a loira ergueu os olhos do prato do sanduíche, confusa._

_Lucy – O que eu fiz? – a amiga sentou-se num banco perto dela, com as mãos no estômago._

_Levy – Está comendo como uma leoa e eu não consigo colocar quase nada na boca há dias!_

_Lucy – Isso deveria ser culpa minha? – ela riu incerta e Levy suspirou._

_Levy – Claro que não. Estou aborrecida porque meus sintomas não parecem ser de doença._

_Mirajane – Talvez nem seja. – a maga sorriu, se debruçando sobre o balcão com os olhos em total brilho – Digam-me Levy e Lucy, vocês andam sentindo enjoo? – a baixinha respondeu sim e a loira não – Sentem vontade de vomitar quando veem alguma comida com cheiro forte? – houve a mesma resposta – Ou então uma vontade de comer tudo que vêem pela frente? – a resposta foi à contrária dessa vez – Os seios, barriga e pés parecem mais inchados do que o normal?_

_- Sim. – as duas responderam juntas bem quando Juvia e Erza se aproximaram._

_Evergreen – Isso basta para mim. – a outra maga declarou, fechando o seu leque – Eu estive observando daqui – ela apontou seu banco ao lado – e posso dizer que os seus sintomas são óbvios!_

_Lucy – Então qual é o nosso problema? – as mães se entreolharam maliciosamente._

_Mirajane – Vocês estão grávidas. – as duas abriram a boca com surpresa._

_Levy – Como? Não pode ser! Grávida? Vocês têm certeza disso?_

_Evergreen – Se você dormiu com o Gajeel sim, do contrário nos ignore. – a pequena baixou a cabeça e as outras riram baixinho, exceto a estática Lucy._

_Lucy – Ah meu Deus! – ela colocou as mãos na cabeça – Ai meu Deus! Eu fiz amor com o Natsu umas trinta vezes só este ano! Devo estar esperando uns trigêmeos! Como eu digo isso pra aquele cabeção? – quando a loira ia começar a gritar, Juvia rapidamente tapou sua boca e Mira se apressou em lhe entregar um copo d'água – Obrigada. – suspirou após ser libertada._

_Evergreen – Trinta vezes? – a amiga riu – Mas o ano só começou tem quatro meses! – suas amigas riram e Lucy acabou rindo também._

_Juvia – Juvia sentiu a mesma coisa quando teve Julieta. Muita coisa é ruim, mas os seios da Juvia cresceram! – ela vibrou, agarrando-os – Gray gostou muito!_

_Lucy – Claro que sim... Fui pra cama com o Natsu ontem depois dele apalpar os meus!_

_Evergreen – Bem, a culpa não é exatamente nossa se eles nos seduzem, está certo?!_

_Mirajane – Você é quem menos pode dizer isso, sua parideira apressadinha!_

_Evergreen – E que culpa eu tenho se o seu irmão é fogoso? Se quiser eu digo quantas vezes nós vamos pra cama em uma semana! – Mira tapou os ouvidos._

_Mirajane – Ah, chega sua tarada! Não quero ouvir da vida íntima de vocês!_

_Erza – Tá bom vocês duas! O problema aqui é da Lucy e da Levy._

_Lucy – Ok. Bem Erza, você está nervosa com o nascimento da Emiko?_

_Erza – Um pouco, mas me sinto mais ansiosa. Quero muito conhecê-la. – a ruiva acariciou a barriga e as demais sorriram com ternura materna._

_Lucy – E você Evergreen? Yasuzo nasceu há pouco tempo. Como se sente?_

_Evergreen – Cansada. – ela suspirou e as amigas riram – Mas Shinichiro veio há dois anos e Hiroíto já completou três. Tive o trio com uma pequena diferença de idade, então eu posso dar a mesma educação a todos e isso me deixa mais tranquila. Dificilmente fico louca com as criancices._

_Lucy – Agora me sinto mais confortável, obrigada. – a loira brincou, assim como as demais observando a linda cena de Elfman ofertando o braço forte para Hiroíto se pendurar, balançando com a ajuda de Shinichiro, enquanto segurava o pequeno Yasuzo no outro – Ele é tão pequeno..._

_Evergreen – Claro, não tem nem um ano!... Espera, você está falando do meu filho?_

_Levy – Do Elfman é que não seria! – elas riram – E você Mira? Como vai a Mina?_

_Mirajane – Ótima! Quem está um bagaço sou eu! – as demais ergueram as sobrancelhas – Que foi? É sério! Por acaso ninguém notou as minhas olheiras?_

_Evergreen – Antes fosse esse o maior problema da gravidez! Você não tem nem estrias!_

_Mirajane – Sorte. – as mães reviraram os olhos pra ela – A questão é: fora umas noites mal dormidas, os enjoos e vômitos, os pés inchados, a dor do parto e o peso dos seios maiores, ser mãe é bom! Mina é a alegria da casa há três anos. Eu, felizmente, não sofri nada mais que o necessário._

_Erza – Sim, quem sofreu foi o pobre Laxus com os seus desejos noturnos! – as magas riram._

_Lucy – Agora sim eu estou calma! – a loira despencou sobre o balcão._

_Juvia – Não fique assim Lucy. A Juvia, por exemplo, reveza com Gray para tomar conta de Julieta, faz quase dois anos. Natsu pode te ajudar, e deve, afinal, ele é o pai!_

_Levy – Bem... Então eu acho que devo contar ao Gajeel. Vocês acham que ele ficará feliz?_

_Juvia – Sim! Gray ficou muito feliz quando Juvia lhe contou. – ela murchou o sorriso – E a Cana quase o embebedou na festa de comemoração. – as outras riram até Levy voltar a ficar tensa._

_Levy – Mas... Gajeel e eu não estamos casados. Não quero que ele se case por obrigação!_

_Erza – Está errada Levy. – a ruiva pôs a mão em seu ombro – Ele é um bom homem, mesmo parecendo rude. Certamente Gajeel vai ficar muito feliz de saber que será pai. – a pequena sorriu._

_Lucy – E... Natsu. Como vocês acham que ele vai reagir? – as amigas se entreolharam._

_- Vai gritar pra toda guilda. – todas disseram em uníssono e a loira riu._

_Lucy – Mesmo? Bem... Três meses atrás nós conversamos sobre filhos e casamento, mas..._

_Erza – Lucy, ele é com quem você menos precisa se preocupar. Não devia contar ao Loki?_

_Lucy – Loki? Por quê? Eu não me importaria em dizer, mas ele precisa saber?_

_Juvia – Loki não é apaixonado por você, Lucy? Pode ficar chateado._

_Lucy – Ah não! – a maga estelar riu e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão – Não estão sabendo? Ele tá namorando a Áries já faz um ano! – Evergreen e Mirajane cuspiram a bebida nas mãos._

_Levy – Minha nossa, eu não fazia ideia! Que ótimo! – Lucy concordou com a cabeça._

_Juvia – Nós devíamos dar os parabéns! Convoque-o para a guilda, Lucy!_

_Erza – Eu vou avisar todo mundo. – ela se virou para gritar à guilda a novidade enquanto a maga estelar abria o portal pra Loki e Áries._

_Loki – Olá Lucy. – ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso igual ao da amada – O que deseja?_

_Lucy – Dar os parabéns, de novo! – eles a olharam confusos, mas logo a guilda toda gritou._

_- PARABÉNS PELO NAMORO! – Áries corou dos pés a cabeça, Loki apenas riu._

_Duas horas mais tarde Lucy e Levy tomaram coragem de acrescentar um motivo à grande comemoração da guilda e levantaram do banco onde estavam sentadas com os namorados, ao lado dos amigos mais próximos. As outras mamães da guilda sorriram em expectativa._

_Levy – Pois é. Então... Gajeel. – ela se voltou ao dragão – Melhor parar de beber, porque eu preciso dizer uma coisa que, certamente, vai te fazer engasgar! – ele engoliu e largou o copo – É... Não sei direito como começar. – Evergreen estapeou suas costas – TÁ BOM! VOCÊ SERÁ PAI! – o sistema respiratório do Dragoon Slayer de ferro pareceu falhar por alguns segundos e aqueles que estavam bebendo cuspiram tudo – Você viu só? Eu disse! – apontou aos outros._

_Gray – Melhor repetir isso, porque o cérebro de parafuso do Gajeel deve ter dado curto! – o sorridente mago fez cócegas na linda menina em seu colo e ela riu com graça._

_Gajeel – Melhor calar a boca antes que eu bata em você na frente da sua filha! – os filhos de Evergreen e Elfman começaram a rir e isso despertou o riso dos outros – Levy... – ele levantou-se – Isso é verdade? – a menina-moça cruzou os braços e franziu a testa._

_Levy – Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando, Gajeel bobão? – os pequenos riram de novo._

_Jellal – Essas crianças são sádicas. – o novo papai comentou casualmente e Erza riu._

_Quando terminou de processar a informação, o Gajeel agarrou Levy pelos braços e a sentou sobre seu braço esquerdo, rindo como nunca. No começo ela se assustou, porém, logo relaxou e se deixou relaxar pra rir junto com ele e os demais. O dragão apontou para Laxus, de pé perto dele._

_Gajeel – Ei Laxus, quero uma rodada de bebida pra todo mundo por minha conta!_

_Laxus – Não devia estar pedindo isso à Mira? – ele respondeu de braços cruzados._

_Mirajane – Mas você pode me ajudar Laxus. – ela o puxou pelo braço até o balcão._

_- Lucy, você também tinha algo pra nos dizer, não é?! – o vovô da guilda atraiu sua atenção._

_Lucy – Sim. – a loira suspirou profundamente e apoiou as mãos na mesa, levantando com a cabeça baixa e deixando o namorado tenso – Natsu... – a maga quase riu vendo o rosto ansioso do Salamandra – Sim, é o que você está pensando. Eu também estou grávida. Levy há um mês e eu a mais de três meses, acredito. – levou apenas cinco segundos para um grande sorriso crescer nos lábios dele conforme dada a notícia, então Natsu levantou com os punhos fechados._

_Natsu – O que é? Menino ou menina? Ah, não importa! Nós vamos amar do mesmo jeito! Lucy! – o histérico rapaz tomou a namorada no colo e a assustou por pouco tempo – Obrigado!_

_Lucy – Pelo que está agradecendo, seu idiota? – ela perguntou rindo._

_Natsu – Você vai nos dar nosso primeiro filho! Temos mais é que comemorar! Certo mestre?_

_- Sou o antigo mestre Natsu. – o idoso revirou os olhos, mas logo sorriu – Ei Laxus, Mira, pra mim uma dose dupla de cerveja! Temos que comemorar a chegada dos meus novos netos!_

_..._

_Lucy – Natsu? – ela o chamou do banheiro e o namorado deitou de lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça no braço direito – Você está mesmo feliz com a novidade?_

_Natsu – Claro que sim! Não disse várias vezes que queria ter trinta filhos com você?_

_Lucy – Trinta é muito. – a loira riu, aparecendo na frente dele escovando os cabelos – Nem sei se consigo criar um! Além disso... – Lucy deixou a escova na escrivaninha – Eu posso ter um? – Natsu sentou-se, nervoso com o olhar entristecido dela._

_Natsu – Você não quer mais ter o bebê? – a maga o olhou e ficou confusa quando ele andou até ela, segurando suas mãos – Lucy, eu prometo que te ajudo a cuidar do nosso filho! Ou filha... E se você estiver cansada, eu faço uma massagem! Ajudo a tomar conta da nossa casa! O Happy vai casar com Charlie e eles vão ter seus próprios filhotes, mas eles vão morar com a gente se você quiser! Se preferir, eu construo uma casinha pra eles ao lado da nossa! Mas, por favor, Lucy, não desista de ter o nosso filho! – a moça tapou sua boca e acariciou seu rosto._

_Lucy – Fique calmo Natsu! Está dizendo besteiras! Eu não vou desistir dessa criança. Sim, estou um pouco aflita, mas as meninas já me aconselharam. – ela afastou a mão para a nuca dele – É o nosso primeiro filho, ou filha. Oh meu amor... Esse nervosismo faz parte. Nós somos pais de primeira viagem, então a histeria é até permitida, mas tente se controlar se não eu também ficarei nervosa! – Natsu suspirou e se permitiu receber os carinhos da amada – Seu bobo! – ela riu._

_Natsu – Desculpa. É que você me assustou. – ele fez um bico – Então não precisava daquilo tudo? Porque eu quero mesmo que o Happy e a Charlie morem com a gente._

_Lucy – Claro. – riu – Eles e seus filhotes podem vir, contanto que cumpra suas promessas!_

_Natsu – Sim senhora! – ele fez continência e a alegrou com seu sorriso enorme – Agora deu pra entender por que você tava engordando tanto ultimamente. – uma dor na canela o aquietou._

_Lucy – Seu idiota! Como consegue acabar com tanto romantismo em tão pouco tempo?_

_Natsu – Desculpa. – o Salamandra massageou seu machucado e quando levantou a cabeça se encantou vendo Lucy, distraída, passar a mão na barriga desnuda – E será menino ou menina? – o rapaz circulou a cintura dela com uma mão e tocou a barriga baixinha com a outra._

_Lucy – Você disse que amaria seja quem viesse._

_Natsu – E vou amar, mas queria saber quem é._

_Lucy – Pois eu não quero. Vamos deixar como surpresa até o dia do nascimento?_

_Natsu – Surpresa? – ele se deprimiu – Oh Lucy. Quero saber agora!_

_Lucy – Você não prefere guardar segredo? É mais emocionante!_

_Natsu – Não quero! – o bico dele retornou antes de cruzar os braços e a fez rir._

_Lucy – Vamos fazer assim... Que tal uma aposta? Você gostaria de um menino?_

_Natsu – Pra mim tanto faz. – sorridente, ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha, provocando uma risada dele – Tá bom! Eu aposto em menina._

_Lucy – Menina? – a loira não escondeu sua surpresa – Geralmente os caras querem garotos._

_Natsu – Por mim tudo bem, mas eu quero uma garotinha com os seus olhos._

_Lucy – Oh. – a maga celestial derreteu-se nos braços do Salamandra – Então, se for menina, você ganha, e um menino eu ganho. O que quer apostar? – ele pensou um pouco._

_Natsu – Pode ser a sua lingerie, a preta nova. Quer vestir pra mim?_

_Lucy – Vai pedir isso, seu bobo? Tem coisas melhores para apostar._

_Natsu – Não! Eu quero que você desfile só pra mim! – Lucy corou bem mais e virou o rosto._

_Lucy – Eu estou dizendo que... – sua voz abaixou – Posso usar lingerie a qualquer hora._

_Natsu – Ah Lucy, sua pervertida! – em seu santo masoquismo, Natsu provocou o peteleco em sua testa – Poxa Lucy, doeu! – ela bufou e o abraçou rindo._

_Lucy – Como foi que eu me apaixonei por você, seu cabeção quente?_

_Natsu – Do mesmo jeito que eu comecei a amar esta maga linda e teimosa._

_Lucy – Babão... – levantou a cabeça – Mas e aí? O que você __**realmente**__ vai querer?_

_Natsu – Pode ser uma coisa feita à mão por você. – a loira analisou a sugestão._

_Lucy – Também posso fazer isso se quiser. Vou costurar um par de luvas pra você._

_Natsu – Ah, mas então eu não sei o que pedir! Nem preciso de nada._

_Lucy – Façamos assim... Se eu ganhar você paga o aluguel do mês._

_Natsu – Mas se perder, eu quem escolho as nossas alianças de casamento. – o sorriso dela se evaporou, embora os olhos brilhassem de emoção – Mas vou pagar as primeiras agora._

_Lucy – Ah, Natsu... Não prefere que paguemos juntos?_

_Natsu – De jeito nenhum! O homem paga pelos anéis! É cavalheirismo!_

_Lucy – Oh, como é gentil! E quem te disse isso?_

_Natsu – Jellal. E o Elfman falou que essa é "uma atitude de homem"! – ele imitou a voz._

_Lucy – Ai! – ela riu – Então combinado. Mas de qualquer forma, é melhor ter bom gosto!_

_Natsu – Então já está admitindo a derrota? Eu ganho por desistência! – os dois riram._

_..._

_Lucy – Ei Levy, por que não marcamos um casamento duplo?_

_Levy – Casamento duplo? Uau! É uma ótima ideia, Lu!_

_Como já acontecia há três anos, Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen e Mira se reuniram em festejo na festa-de-pijama semanal só para garotas. A organização dos casamentos das duas novas mamães precisava ser feita. A maga celestial tinha acabado de ofertar sua data prevista, o dia sete de julho, pra tranquilizar a desesperada amiga louca por livros, ou ratinha de biblioteca como seu próprio noivo a chamava. Gajeel e Natsu teriam que se conformar em dividir o mesmo altar._

_A guerreira ruiva se acomodava confortavelmente sobre um puff do quarto da loira, a maga Take Over relaxava com a barriga para baixo sobre a cama, a sua cunhada sentava ao seu lado e a manipuladora de água fechava o círculo triangular entre ela e as noivas no meio do chão. Lucy e a pequena Levy se escoravam na quina da cama. Não importasse quantos passassem, aquela cena se vivenciaria por anos sem parecer perder uma magia infantil da felicidade feminina e amiga._

_Erza – Se vocês vão fazer um casamento duplo, precisam cada uma da sua madrinha._

_Mira – Eu me candidato a ser a da Levy! Quero ajudar com seus vestidos de noiva!_

_Lucy – Nesse caso, Erza, você quer ser a minha? – a ruiva parou de atacar o pote de sorvete em mãos e a olhou com a colher na boca ainda._

_Erza – Eu adoraria! – ela sorriu docemente – Ah, ainda estou sensível! Acabarei chorando!_

_Evergreen – Por favor, se controle Erza. Vai acabar transformando o sorvete em papa._

_Juvia – Ah, Juvia queria ser madrinha! – ela reclamou de braços cruzados e todas riram._

_Levy – Não faz mal Juvia. Você e Evergreen podem ser nossas damas-de-honra. Certo?_

_Lucy – Claro! E eu tenho certeza de que a festa será incrível! Só precisamos ficar calmas._

_{Um mês depois}_

_Lucy – AH, NÃO CONSIGO FICAR CALMA!_

_Finalmente o dia do casamento. Mas havia um problema. Lucy e Levy dormiram na casa de Juvia e Gray, e agora da pequena Julieta, para passar a despedida de solteira. As crianças ficaram com o antigo mestre, o vovô Makarov, na guilda enquanto os pais também curtiam a despedida de solteiro dos rapazes. Depois de uma noite animada, com direito a um desfile dançante de Sting, Rogue, Loki e dos rapazes da Blue Pegasus, as moças se foram e o grupo de amigas foi dormir._

_Na manhã seguinte as noivas já estavam prontas às nove. O vestido de Levy era simples, de cor branca com detalhes dourados. Uma fita amarrada na altura do busto sustentava as alças e as luvas extensas do começo quase ao fim dos braços, amarradas nos dedos médios, deixavam-na em um ar ainda mais jovial, se não pela pequena barriguinha despontando. Os tamancos fechados de tom prata e detalhados de preto contrastavam com a faixa de duas pontas moldando seus cabelos._

_Lucy, já em seu quarto mês de gravidez, mal se notava o crescimento da barriga, se não pelo movimento quase incessante do seu bebê. O véu transparente se prendia em seu cabelo com uma pequena fita rosada e suas luvas brancas só chegavam até o pulso. O belo vestido branco, plissado e drapeado, coberto de rosas rosadas no busto, na barra da saia e espalhadas no restante do tecido, tinha uma cauda transparente. Os sapatos de salto tinham contas de cristal, também rosa._

_A maquiagem feita ficou perceptível, mas simples, e nenhuma das duas quis joias. Queriam subir ao altar sem máscaras artificiais, pros noivos as verem na mais pura beleza. Contudo, para a surpresa geral, quando elas apareceram na igreja foram barradas de entrar por Elfman e, após darem a volta e entrar pelos fundos numa salinha fechada, esperaram por Makarov. O padre e o antigo mestre entraram anunciando tristemente o desaparecimento dos noivos._

_Mira – Lucy, por favor, fique calma! Isso não fará bem para a criança!_

_Lucy – Desculpe Mira, mas como posso ficar calma? Natsu desapareceu! SUMIU! E agora, bem no dia do nosso CASAMENTO! Eu preciso andar, do contrário vou ficar louca!_

_Erza – Mas neste cubículo você parece um animal engaiolado._

_Makarov – Vou sair para procura-los com alguns membros da guilda. – ele avisou e se foi._

_Levy – Como Gajeel e Natsu podem ter desaparecido?! – ela não estava menos nervosa._

_Gray – Aconteceu! Estávamos na despedida de solteiro, bebemos um pouco demais e então, quando acordamos hoje de manhã, eles não estavam mais no hotel que alugamos pra festa!_

_Lucy – O Natsu bebeu? Natsu não bebe! Por que o Natsu bebeu?_

_Gray – Era uma festa! Ele tinha direito de beber!... Só sei que depois disso, puff._

_Lucy – É ridículo! Não podem ter simplesmente evaporado! O que vocês fizeram ontem?_

_Gray – Juro que eu não me lembro! Só sei que a culpa não é minha!_

_Juvia – Por favor, Gray, faça um esforço! Conte suas lembranças, passo a passo._

_Gray – Ok... – ele suspirou nervoso e um rubor cobriu sua face – Nós chegamos ao hotel, os noivos cumprimentaram os convidados, comemos um bolo escrito "parabéns bundões" – exceto a loira e a bibliotecária, as outras conterão uma risada -, demos um banho de champanhe neles, teve o show das garotas da boate... – o mago parou de contar as informações na mão quando notou um silêncio mortífero dentro do recinto, mais especificamente vibrando com intensidade da esposa._

_Juvia – Gray... Você dançou com prostitutas? – ele recuou um passo – Juvia está esperando._

_Gray – NÃO! Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Claro que não! E elas eram dançarinas!_

_Mira – Então está dizendo que nenhum de vocês se divertiu mandando tirarem as roupas?_

_Gray – Elas não tiraram tudo! – Gray estava piorando a situação._

_Lucy – Meu Natsu dançou com prostitutas na véspera do nosso casamento?! – ela levou os braços até a cabeça e sentou com um baque numa cadeira atrás de si._

_Gray – Não eram prostitutas, eram dançarinas que foram pagas pelo Laxus!_

_Mira – Como é? – o mago ficou tão branco que estava quase transparente – Laxus fez isso?_

_Gray – Bem... – ele engoliu em seco e recuou até a porta, pronto para fugir – Ele organizou._

_Mira – Ah sim. – ela estalou os dedos – Depois vou ter uma conversinha com meu marido._

_Levy – Como o Gajeel pôde? – a pobrezinha choramingava, recebendo um lenço de Juvia._

_Erza – Oh garotas, por favor, fiquem tranquilas. Eu tenho certeza de que foi tudo um mal..._

_Infelizmente os problemas estavam apenas começando... Erza se interrompeu sentindo uma dor forte. Uma contração. Mira foi acudi-la rapidamente e Juvia a ajudou, segurando a titânia do outro lado. Gray procurou não entrar em pânico. Já tinha passado por isso, mas de forma alguma queria dizer que era menos assustador. Além disso, era apenas uma contração. O bebê não iria..._

_Mira – A bolsa estourou! – Lucy e Levy se levantaram das cadeiras._

_Juvia – A bebê vai nascer! – ou iria – Chame o Jellal, Gray! – tropeçando apressado, o mago saiu em desespero atrás do pai enquanto a ruiva era sentada numa cadeira._

_Erza – Logo agora... – ela acariciou a barriga – Sinto muito por isso garotas._

_Lucy – Que é isso Erza, não se preocupe com nada além da Emiko agora!_

_Levy – Respire fundo, não contenha a dor, trabalhe com ela!_

_Lucy – De onde você tirou esses conselhos? É sua primeira gravidez._

_Levy – Li num livro. – Erza teve outra contração e elas voltarão a se desesperar._

_Enquanto isso, Jellal permanecia encima do altar tentando ligar para Natsu ou Gajeel. Os convidados estavam ficando ansiosos. Laxus conversava alguma coisa com o padre e Elfman dava uma busca pela rua com o olhar, parado na porta pra se comunicar com os membros da guilda do lado de fora da igreja que procuravam os noivos. Gray foi impedido de se aproximar de Jellal pelos convidados curiosos, cercando o altar em busca de respostas com Dragoon Slayer e o padre._

_Gray – Jellal! – ele acenava freneticamente, mas o outro mantinha a cabeça abaixada com o indicador no outro ouvido, tentando falar ao celular – JELLAL! JELLAL!_

_Jellal – O que? – o homem finalmente o notou, mas mal escutava._

_Gray – Vem cá! – a voz do mago não passava de um sussurro diante da confusão – Vem!_

_Jellal – Não posso! – ele apontou para o telefone._

_Gray – A Erza! Erza vai dar a luz! – o pai continuava sem ouvir – Sua filha vai nascer!_

_Jellal – Espera aí Gray, fala pra mim depois! – voltou ao telefone._

_Gray – SUA ESPOSA ESTÁ DANDO A LUZ!_

_Todos os presentes silenciaram. Jellal entrou em paralisia e derrubou o celular, ainda com a mão estendida como se segurasse o aparelho. Foi necessário a sua cabeça ser estapeada por Laxus para o papai acordar. A multidão abriu espaço e ele saiu correndo atrás de Gray para acudir Erza. Wendy correu de volta a Fairy Tail pra pegar roupas para as noivas e Mirajane anunciou em voz alta o adiamento do casamento. O grupo de amigos mais próximos partiu para o hospital._

_Bisca e Mirajane entraram na sala de emergência com a titânia. Lucy e Levy tentavam dar o seu jeito de acalmar o pobre pai nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Alzack foi até a cantina comprar alguma comida. Elfman e Evergreen se mantinham por perto, esperando as boas notícias da médica disponível para o parto, e Gray ligava insistentemente atrás de Natsu. O tempo passou lentamente. Os Dragoon Slayers continuavam sem dar sinal de vida._

_No caso de Emiko, a médica não aparecia para dar sinal de uma __**nova**__ vida. Três horas mais tarde e nada. Finalmente, quase às seis da noite, Juvia e Laxus surgiram com Makarov. Tentando não fazer escândalo no corredor, anunciaram que tinham encontrado Natsu e Gajeel. Todo tempo os dois estavam, ironicamente, trancados dentro de um closet em um dos quartos do hotel. Foram achados por uma sedutora mulher (Reina de Rave Master) que usava o quarto no momento._

_Seu estado estava deprimente, segundo a mulher: um dormia abraçado no outro, babando o lençol onde tinham se enrolado, e o dragão de ferro ainda segurava uma garrafa de bebida. Ela até tirou uma foto, que seria mandada junto deles. Macao e Wakaba já tinham ido busca-los com os exceeds, Wendy e Romeo e iriam direto para o hospital. Gray se fez de desentendido, e como Jellal já estava nervoso demais por Erza e sua filha as moças resolveram adiar o sermão._

_Finalmente, quatro horas de muito esforço depois, às seis da noite, Emiko nasceu. Jellal mal controlava o sorriso imenso quando segurou sua pequena nos braços e beijou o topo da cabeça da esposa. Naquele instante Mira desejou ter mais alguns filhos, o que acabou alegrando Laxus. Em meia hora, Natsu, Gajeel e o restante do grupo de busca chegaram ao hospital e cumprimentaram o novo papai e a cansada mamãe. Eles penaram pra explicar às noivas como se enfiaram no closet._

_Felizmente, depois de perdoados, eles casaram uma semana mais tarde, para dar um tempo até Erza se recuperar e poder participar da festa. Gajeel vestiu um terno preto e a gravata tinha a faixa amarela para combinar com o vestido de Levy. Natsu deu trabalho pra colocar o terno cinza, mas quando viu Lucy caminhando na sua direção, acompanhada por Makarov, sentiu um tremor nas pernas e o coração pulou pela garganta. De repente o desconforto da roupa pouca importava._

_Levy subiu ao altar com Jet de um lado e Droy do outro. Eles torceram um pouco o nariz e demoraram a entrega-la ao noivo, contudo permitiram assim que ele prometeu tomar conta dela. A festa durou até o entardecer e a noite cada casal viajou para sua lua-de-mel. Chegando ao hotel reservado, Natsu se apressou em passar pela porta com sua Lucy nos braços, feito uma verdadeira princesa. Ela ria como nunca. Quando a tranca girou, eles se agarraram sem cerimônias._

_Meses mais tarde o Salamandra vibrou duas vezes: primeiro com o nascimento da belíssima Layla e depois arrumando as novas alianças de casamento. Ele mesmo produziu, recebendo ajuda do Dragoon Slayer de ferro e usando suas chamas para cravar "Amor de Fogo Celeste" nos anéis._

_{Tempo Atual}_

_- E assim nós encerramos a nossa história! Por enquanto..._

_- Ah tia Mavis, conta outra! Como foi a lua-de-mel do papai e da mamãe?_

_Mavis – Não posso dizer. Principalmente porque só tive tempo de seguir Natsu e Lucy._

_- Mas então como foi o casamento da nossa mãe com o papai?_

_Mavis – Mira e Laxus, na verdade, ainda estão em lua-de-mel, e certamente vai demorar!_

_- Tia Mavis, como a mamãe ficou grávida da gente?_

_Mavis – Só revelo daqui a, pelo menos, mais dez anos! Se bem que, até lá, vocês nem devem mais querer saber e Erza já pode estar grávida de novo._

_- A mãe e o pai foram empolgados quando resolveram nos ter._

_Mavis – Controle a língua moleque! Ainda tem crianças inocentes aqui!_

_- A mamãe e o papai me adoraram no primeiro instante em que eu nasci!_

_Mavis – É verdade. Gray quase teve um treco quando a bolsa de Juvia rompeu. Foi hilário!_

_- Ah, grande coisa! Eu sou a mais bonita! Já nasci belíssima!_

_Mavis – Crianças, por favor, parem de brincar, se não seus pais...!_

_- Mavis! – um grito conhecido atraiu a atenção do grupo sentado no chão do andar de cima da guilda – Você está aí com as crianças, não é?! Pode descer!_

_Mavis – Oi Lucy. Pessoal. – ela acenou tensa – Como vão? Os pequenos não estão aqui._

_Gray – E onde mais estariam? Estamos vendo os pés dos gêmeos atrás de você!_

_Mavis – Droga!... – a falecida mestra resmungou e todos apareceram com sorrisos amarelos – Mas eu só estava contando uma historinha._

_Evergreen – Conhecemos as suas histórias. O que andou contando pra eles desta vez?_

_- A tia Mavis contou sobre o casamento da mamãe e do papai com a tia Lucy e o tio Natsu._

_Gajeel – Você transformou nossa história em uma orgia?_

_- O que é isso? – um dos pequenos perguntou e o Dragoon Slayer recebeu tapas de todos os lados dos amigos – Tia Mavis, o que é isso?_

_Levy – Nem pense em explicar Mavis! E você Gajeel, CALE A BOCA!_

_Natsu – Crianças, andem, desçam daí. Vamos treinar alguns golpes! – eles vibraram e logo correram para o lado de fora, seguidos dos pais._

_Mavis – Poxa, não fiz nada demais, apenas detalhei algumas cenas que acompanhei._

_Erza – Andou se escondendo de novo pra nos vigiar por esses dias?_

_Mavis – Não. Mas até já adivinho o que acontece. Engravidaram de novo. – ela riu._

_Juvia – Juvia acha melhor não dizer mais nada. A intimidade de Juvia com Gray é só nossa!_

_Jellal – Ei garotas, venham logo! Mas não corram, se não os bebês vão nascer mais rápido!_

_Mirajane – De onde você tira essas histórias? – elas riram e saíram para ver o treino._

_Elfman – Muito bem filho, isso é coisa de homem! Agora derrube os outros! – era uma farra._

_Laxus – Querem saber, com esses incentivos nós vamos criar monstros. – as moças riram._

**Fim**

* * *

**Competição Amistosa** é a primeira história da série. **Tal Pai, Tal Filho** é sua continuação. Quem quiser, pode conferir. ^^ Obrigada por ler até o fim!


End file.
